


The Start of Something New

by Nikkie2571



Series: A/B/O stories [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bestiality, Breeding Kink, Crying, Forced Pregnancy, Friendship, Gen, Horse Friendship, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mpreg, Pokemon Breeding, Pokemon Rangers - Freeform, Pokephilia, Pokémon Reserve, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unplanned Pregnancy, also maybe, but it'll return to the fucking eventually don't worry!!, it's like pinnacle levels of angst, this is like a serious angst fic, with your horse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkie2571/pseuds/Nikkie2571
Summary: Ilad has just started working as a ranger on a massive Pokémon Reserve. He's always loved pokémon and wanted to work with them and now his dream has come true! It's a wonderful, beautiful place filled with wonderful beautiful things… until an accident happens and the young Omega is left to deal with the results.[This is based on a fanfiction, titled "Wayward Island", that I read here on AO3 a while ago that seems to have since been deleted. It was unique and very interesting, so I've done my best to remake it without copying it verbatim from my memory. Should I ever find out that the story is hosted somewhere else on the internet, I will give proper credit to the original creator, and if they ever ask me to, I will gladly delete this work from the internet as well. But, for now this work is here and I am unable to give credit to the original author.]
Relationships: Original Male Character(s) & Banbadoro | Mudsdale, Original Male Character(s) & Namakero | Slakoth, Original Male Character(s)/Yarukimono | Vigoroth
Series: A/B/O stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748503
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	1. Wild Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> If you know the original fanfic that this is based on, or the name of the author who wrote it, please do not hesitate to tell me!!! I would very much so like to credit the original!!
> 
> Thanks to Anonymous commenter Heza for giving me the title "wayward island"!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something both horrible and amazing happens

Ilad looked up from his phone, watching as the scenery continued to slowly pass by. A herd of Blitzle and Zebstrika was running past, the vast number of them in the area making the air feel noticeably charged with electricity.

“This place is seriously amazing, Breccio, I can’t believe how big this place is!” Ilad said to his Mudsdale stallion.

Ilad pointed over to the right. “And look! They even have a Rapidash, fresh from Galar! I can’t even begin to imagine the paperwork that went into getting one of those!”

Breccio made a snickering noise, seeming to agree.

Ilad gave himself one moment to take in the awe and smile at the beauty around him before looking back down at his phone. He had a map pulled up with an overlay showing tags on areas that administrators wanted to be checked out by one of the many rangers, such as Ilad. 

The heads of the reserve, former safari zone and park wardens from regions as far away as Hoenn and Sinnoh, were... interesting in their approach to the care of the pokémon in the reserve. Wanting them to be as safe as possible, and have as little intrusion into their lives as possible, only let a certain number of Rangers roam the massive reserve at a time, letting the pokémon otherwise function normally except for routine check-ins or emergency intervention from said Rangers. Lots of cameras and microphones were dotted around, just for visual input, but actual physical intervention was left to the Rangers and their chosen partners, their only granted protection against anything unfortunate that may happen.

Whenever a group or individual needed checking on, as determined via camera, either just regularly or for emergency reasons, such as health or breeding or mood, a tag was registered in the system by an admin and any Ranger could claim it. Some required multiple Rangers if the group being checked was big enough, but most only needed one.  
  
The nearby Rapidash had a tag on her, but it had already been claimed by a Ranger named “Brittany”, but just a little bit away from where he currently was sprawled a forest, home to some of the primate and monkey species like Aipom and Slaking. There was a tag, an unclaimed one, and Ilad wasted no time in claiming it for himself. Gosh he was so excited!

Ilad put his phone away and then picked up the reins.

“Come on, Breccio, we have a job to do!” he said cheerfully.

With a flick of his wrists and a whinny from his Mudsdale, they were off.

********

Ilad smiled at the Chimchar as she chittered and climbed around the trunk of his body. The tag here was just a general check-up for this little lady’s group, but that didn’t mean the job was unimportant, all jobs needed doing, it was just low priority. Ilad brought out his phone as the little Chimchar’s Infernape mother scooped her up and filled out his report, citing that everything looked good with the fire apes.

Ilad waved. “It was nice seeing you!” he said to the apes.

They all chittered and waved back, making Ilad laugh.

“I hope to see you again,” he said with a smile and then made his way out, back to where he had left Breccio. The horse wasn’t built for dense forest exploration, which was much easier for Ilad to do alone and on foot, but this meant that he was on his own for a not-insignificant amount of time. He _should_ have brought his partner pokémon along, as was recommended in case something happened, but he was just too excited to actually get to work!

But, as the universe always did when people acted stupid, about a third of his way back to his Mudsdale Ilad became aware of a sound, a very fast rustling and pounding that seemed to be getting louder. Something was… running towards him?

Ilad turned around to see that a Vigoroth was very quickly coming his way, an intense expression on his face and a raging erection between his legs. With dawning horror, Ilad rapidly remembered that it was mating season for the Slakoth line and apparently this very active Vigoroth male was willing to mate with just about anything. Even if it was a human Omega.

Or maybe that was why it had come to him specifically. He was close to his menstrual cycle, maybe he smelled extra nice, especially to this hyped up specimen. Maybe he smelled fertile. He didn’t know, he didn’t really want to know. It wasn’t important.

Despite knowing that he wouldn’t be able to get away, the panic in his system made him try anyway, turning back around to run away from the approaching lust-filled behemoth. But it was useless. The Vigoroth caught up to him so fast and struck him with his claws, ripping at his shirt and pants while knocking him to the ground. And then he was stuck, held down by the massive weight of the Wild Monkey Pokémon. Ilad did his best to struggle, to try to get away, but it was futile, he couldn’t move out from under the ape. Ilad turned his head to look at the Vigoroth more head-on, watching with increasing dread as it loomed over him, the heated pokémon cock pressed firmly against his round ass.

The Vigoroth grunted several times, rough ugly noises very close to Ilad’s ears and that sound made it very clear what the Vigoroth was going to do, even if the raging erection pressed against his flesh hadn’t done so already. The beast wanted to mate him, to breed him, to push into his ass and fill his omega womb until it was guaranteed that Ilad would bear children. Though rare, it was known to happen, humans birthing pokémon children as if they were Dittos, and Ilad didn’t know what he would do if this Vigoroth impregnated him.

Tears sprang to Ilad’s eyes as the Wild Monkey Pokémon pushed in suddenly, pain and heat and horror and panic all surging.

“Nonononononono!” Ilad babbled, refusing to believe this was happening. But the Vigoroth ignored him, beginning to thrust rapidly with the slap of furred flesh against Ilad’s smooth ass, his cock poking and prodding at places Ilad had only barely dared to touch. He could feel slick dribbling out of him slowly, unconsciously prompted by the Vigoroth’s motions which were coupled with ugly grunts that were rough and unpleasant in Ilad’s ears. He wanted it to stop, he wanted it to end, but it just kept happening, over and over.

_Thrust, thrust, thrust, thrust, thrust_ went the Vigoroth, pounding away at Ilad’s insides, forcing unwanted and ugly pleasure to surge with each hit at Ilad’s unfortunate prostate, with each rough pull and drag on his walls. Gods, Ilad was going to cum and he wasn’t sure if he would be entirely able to hate himself afterwards. Too painful to be pleasant but too pleasant to be horrible, it was a mix of feelings that messed with Ilad’s head and he couldn’t help but love and hate it at the same time.

Suddenly the Vigoroth changed angles and the head of his cock started pushing deeper, the curve of it still pressing against Ilad’s prostate, but nowhere near as direct as before. The burn of pleasure was lowered now, but the Vigoroth was also thrusting deeper, pushing more pleasure out of the push and drag, keeping Ilad on the edge of the pleasure-pain induced orgasm he knew was coming. A sob bubbled out of Ilad’s mouth, forced out by all the messy feelings and sensations filling him. By the gods did it hurt, and by the gods was it humiliating and horrible and powerful and overwhelming and beautiful and wonderful and pure. Ilad let his tears stream down his face as more slick streamed down his naked thighs.

The Vigoroth began to grunt deeper, thrust even deeper than before. To Ilad it felt like the pokémon was nearly thrusting into his womb, no matter how impossible that may have been. Out of nowhere a burst of pain struck, the head of the Vigoroth’s cock hitting right at what Ilad assumed was his cervix, the final barrier between his womb and the inside of his ass, making him gasp out a half sob half scream, before the cock dragged back near painfully over his prostate.

Ilad came, his cock spurting all over the ground, followed very shortly by the Vigoroth cumming inside him, the hot hot pokémon semen filling him, his hole overflowing with it. He could feel it dripping out of him like his slick had been during the encounter.

The Vigoroth pulled out and Ilad sobbed, tears just as hot as the cum in his ass streaming down his face. He curled into a ball of tears, a mess of feelings and emotions as the now satiated pokémon wandered off, leaving him to his misery.

Gods, he… he _enjoyed_ that, even if only a bit. He… how could he enjoy that? Being taken by… by a pokémon? Ilad shuddered, another wave of tears pouring out of him as his sore muscles unconsciously tightened, forcing a glob of cum out of his ass.

Ilad cried, tears of shame and tears of change. He was such a mess, clothes torn, laying in a mess of his slick and Vigoroth cum on the dirty jungle ground. The dirt was sticking to his face, his sweat and tears binding it to his skin. He… he needed to get up, to leave, to make sure another male didn’t smell him, his omega scent and think he was worth taking, but… he couldn’t make himself get up. Did he want another one to come? To take him again? To ensure he got pregnant? Or was he just frozen with his anger and self-pity and shame and sorrow and guilt?

Ilad didn’t know.

********

Breccio whinnied in alarm when he finally found his way back to his Mudsdale friend. The sight of him, half-naked and dirty, was clearly unexpected. His pants had been torn along the waistband, preventing him from wearing them properly on the trip back.

Ilad wordlessly approached his ground-type friend and gave him a few strokes down his neck, trying to comfort the concerned horse.

“I’m okay,” he half-lied. “Really.”

Breccio puffed out an aggressively concerned breath, as if saying he didn’t believe Ilad. Which was fair, even Ilad wouldn’t have believed himself.

He chuckled humourlessly and that seemed to cut off all of Breccio’s aggression, returning once more to more quiet and sad concern. Ilad ignored him and moved to the saddlebags, pulling out a fresh pair of clothes, changing quickly and placing his ruined ones back. He’d clean and repair them later…. Maybe.

Ilad paused after he finished changing, just staring into the distance a bit as he leaned against his Mudsdale partner. He’d been too excited when he claimed that tag on the Chimchar family, he’d allowed this situation to happen to himself because he didn’t follow recommendations. He… he wanted to blame the heads, the ones in charge who set up the system to work this way but he couldn’t. It was designed that way for a reason and he couldn’t fault them for that, so he could only fault himself. And now… Now he had to… deal with it. Compute and contemplate what his feelings about what had happened made him.

Was he a pokémon fucker now? Had he always been?

He both dreaded and couldn’t wait for the answers. He was afraid he would like the conclusion too much.

********

Ilad had only just started working when he’d been… raped. Normally a Ranger stayed in the reserve for over a month before returning to the main building, but about three weeks after the incident Ilad started to puke every morning. That combined with having skipped over his menstruation cycle? He couldn’t afford to stay for his full recommended shift and rushed back early, claiming sudden illness when he was asked why. As fast as he could he made his way to the nearby town and found himself a drug store, grabbing himself a few omega compatible pregnancy tests before rushing back to the main building’s included dorm rooms. Slowly, dreadfully, he waited for the hi-tech tests to process, to tell him if he was just crazy, or if he really should be worried.

The tests all beeped, one at a time, and Ilad slowly turned closed eyes to look at them. He resisted the urge to look for only a second, just one, before he opened his eyes to see a line of positive tests staring back.

Ilad was pregnant. Pregnant at the hands of a pokémon.

Tears pooled in the corner of his eyes, overwhelmed, upset, and yet… strangely elated. He was going to have a baby pokémon, a little baby Slakoth all his own.

Ilad let himself cry as he held his still flat belly, wondering just what he was going to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit (May 16, 2020): Changed the structure of the story so that worldbuilding/exposition is in more appropriate places so that the tone of the chapter after the incident is more consistent. NOTE! If you think this could still be further improved, please do not hesitate to tell me!


	2. Repercussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One must come to terms with their own choices, one must always come face to face with the consequences.  
> Ilad does his best.

When he had finished crying, Ilad gave himself some time to think, to process properly rather than just _feel_ . He could abort the child, he could! But… that felt… wrong. The whole reason he had taken this job, worked so hard with Breccio to get here, was so he could help raise pokémon, take care of them, and preserve those that were in danger. So, killing one, just because it was the result of-, of _this_ … it felt wrong. Went against everything he stood for, had worked for.

 _And, don’t forget,_ a tiny voice in the back of his mind whispered. _The Slakoth line is rare. They could use the numbers_.

Ilad wasn’t sure if he hated that he agreed with it.

So, he’d keep the baby, hide it, and then once he birthed it, he would take it to a group in the forest and let them take care of the Slakoth. Problem solved.

Except that he’d be pregnant. For several months. Obviously so for _at least_ half that. Meaning he’d have to avoid people, likely stay in the reserve for something like four months straight during the time when he was so glaringly showing that he was feeding more than just himself. Staying that long totally wouldn’t arouse suspicion, right?

Ilad sighed. He’d just have to risk it.

He pressed his palms to the flat of his belly, lifting his shirt and jacket to feel his skin. It felt like normal, like just his belly, but he _knew_ now. There was life in there, Pokémon life. Planted forcefully, against his will. And in spite of that he was going to let it grow.

Was that noble of him? Was he brave for doing this? Or was he weak? Unable to override his moral code to take what was objectively the easier option, to just get rid of it.

Ilad let out a whimper and pulled his hands away from his body, letting his clothes fall back in place, putting a physical and mental barrier between him and his… child.

By the gods, Ilad was just so fucked, wasn’t he?

********

Ilad stepped back out of the main building, staring at the beauty of the reserve once more, hoping that the sight of it would inspire some kind of drive, but all it did was look pretty, make him want to get back to work, to ignore his other problems. It offered no insight.

Ilad sighed and pulled out the Safari Ball that he kept Breccio in. He’d actually chosen to swap out the original Great Ball Breccio had been kept in for a Safari Ball when he found out they were going out of fashion. People just didn’t like Safari Zones anymore so the ball wasn’t needed, but Ilad had always liked the design, it made him think of the Ranger he wanted to be, so he’d actually spent a fair bit of money to track down someone willing to give him some spares, just so he could store his pokemon in them.

Ilad held out the, now, rare ball and let his partner free of its confines once more. With flashes of green and a deep forestry swirl of light his Mudsdale appeared, reigns and all, whinnying in joy at getting to see his friend once more.

“Heya buddy,” Ilad greeted the horse, giving his mane a few strokes. “I picked up a tag for a group of Swanna over in the Lake Sector south east of here, can you get me there?”

Mudsdale made a sputtery whinny as if to say _of course I can_ , and Ilad beamed.

“You’re the best, Brec.”

Ilad then quickly pulled himself up on Breccio’s back and off he ran, seemingly just as happy as Ilad to be back to work. Too bad Ilad wasn’t entirely happy.

He reached down to his belly, his hand pausing halfway, before he indulged the stupid urge, lifting his shirt once more to touch as his flat stomach. Gods, why did he do this? There wasn’t anything to feel yet, but still he yearned to touch, as if his hand’s proximity to the life growing inside of him meant anything. But it felt like it did, and that had meaning, didn’t it?

Ilad clenched his hand, pulling on his skin a bit as he did. He could feel it, his emotions tangling and coiling just behind his eyes, in his belly, in his throat. He released soft whine, hoping that Breccio wouldn’t hear, but alas, the horse quickly stopped and turned to whinny in concern at his friend.

Ilad wanted to tell his Mudsdale that he was fine, but he couldn’t. He didn’t have the resolve anymore. He’d wasted it all earlier when he’d made his choice on what to do.

“I’m scared, Brec,” he whispered. “So scared.”

Breccio whined again, sounding even more concerned.

Ilad buried his face in his Mudsdale’s mane.

“W-when I went to check on that Chimchar group…” Ilad began, breathy and quiet. “And I left you behind? I…” Ilad trailed off.

Breccio made a questioning sound, as if saying _continue, please, my friend_.

Ilad took in a deep breath. “I shouldn’t have left you behind, I was too overjoyed at getting to work and… it cost me.”

A sort of confused huff was released from Breccio’s mouth.

Ilad chuckled humourlessly to himself, feeling like doing anything else would have made him sob. Rip it off like a bandage, just get it over with, and then you can cry he told himself.

“When I was coming back without you, your protection, a Vigoroth deep in a mating season rage found me and-, and-, and raped me… and now I have a little baby Slakoth growing inside me.”

Breccio didn’t reply, silent for a very long moment.

Ilad sighed, feeling tears gather. “And I’m going to keep it, just until it’s old enough to not need me as… as a mother.”

Ilad breathed in deep, ragged and ugly, feeling a sob building inside him. But, Breccio started bucking, moving wildly, too wildly for Ilad to stay on.

“Whoa, hey, wait! Breccio, stop!” Ilad shouted.

But Breccio kept going and Ilad found himself laying on his back on the ground.

“Breccio what was that for!?” He yelled up at the sky.

The Mudsdale laid down beside him and plopped his head on Ilad’s belly, giving a short snort through his nose.

“Oh,” Ilad sighed. “You wanted to comfort me, didn’t you?”

Breccio moved his head in a facsimile of a nod.

“S-so then you’ll help me, if you can? You won’t… you don’t think bad of me for… for doing this?”

Breccio gave a defiant snort. The _of course I do not think bad of you_ clear as day.

Ilad tangled a hand in Breccio’s mane and stared up at the clear sky.

“Thank you buddy… really.”

Breccio sighed softly. _You’re welcome_.

Ilad smiled. “Let’s just… stay here a bit. I’m… not feeling up to going back to work just yet. Not anymore.”

Breccio wiggled his head, resting it more comfortably on Ilad’s stomach, completely in agreement. Ilad sighed and just let himself watch the sky. They’d do their job later, when the strange mixture of joy and sorrow no longer made Ilad want to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't normally update a story this fast, I've just been really motivated with this one, so please don't take the really short update period here as a rule. This is very much so the exception, unfortunately.


	3. Untold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ilad gets a call

Ilad watched the pond full of Psyduck, watched the yellow ducks swim and waddle around. It was relaxing and a little mind-numbing. It was a nice break from working, and a nice break from worrying, just a lovely little break from life.

But then his phone vibrated and Ilad felt his heart lurch.

He hastily pulled out the device and, without even looking at who called, hit accept before greeting with a shaky “h-hello?”

“Ilad,” his mother’s smooth voice sounded out from the phone, “did you forget our weekly call?”

Ilad felt a shameful blush fill his face. He had actually forgotten. Though, he hadn’t been looking forward to talking to her, to… lying to her.

“Mayyyyyybe?” he said, stretching out the sound to avoid the end of his response.

His mother chuckled. “I take it you don’t have an alarm set for it then?”

Ilad frowned. “I’m, uh, not supposed to have my phone make noises. It could disturb the Pokémon if I forget to turn the sound off.”

“Not even a vibration alarm?” she asked.

“...Oh.” Ilad felt just a little bit dumb.

His mother chuckled. “Your head is just too full of Pokémon facts, my little biology nut,” she teased, “not enough space left in there for anything else.”

Ilad felt a flush come to his face, even though comments like this from his mother were nothing new.

“ _ Muuummmmm _ ,” he whined.

She just chuckled again, the kind where Ilad was sure she was shaking her head fondly at the same time.

“So, honey, how was your week? Anything interesting or new?”

Aaaannddddd, Ilad shut down, went quiet, unsure of how to reply, too much of his brain taken up by the  _ thing _ , the  _ thing _ he had learned, the  _ thing _ inside him. There wasn’t space to remember anything else.

“I-I-I-,...” he croaked out, a tiny ugly sound he wasn’t sure the phone would pick up.

“Ilad?” his mother asked, her tone so concerned that Ilad could actually visualize the little crease in her eyebrows she was surely making.

He wanted to tell her, but also not. She was his mother, he  _ should _ tell her, but he also shouldn’t tell anyone, keep it secret, make sure no one  _ ever knew _ .

…What was he supposed to do?

“Ilad, are you okay?”

He’d never kept something like this from his mother, never kept anything from his parents, from anyone. Never had the need to. Never had something like this to hide… Well… except for when he was raped by a Vigoroth, but that’s because he’d been stupid, and he didn’t need people to tell him what he already knew, didn’t want unnecessary worry, didn’t want  _ pity _ .

Should he hide only bits of the situation? But all of it was horrible… even the rape, which had happened a  _ month ago _ . It wasn’t relevant to the past week, not if he just mentioned it out of nowhere right now, without the context of his new discovery, the context of his pregnancy. He couldn’t tell her only a part, not without telling everything.

…He had no idea what to say to her.

“Ilad, what’s wrong?”

Ilad forced himself to smile as he sniffled. “Nothing, mum, I love it here, but… I just miss home a bit.”

“Well, why don’t you take a few days, three or four, and come back?”

Ilad’s blood filled with panic. Gods,  _ no _ , he couldn’t go home, not when he was still puking regularly, still… pregnant. He’d be too tempted to tell. Besides…

“My contract specifically states I get one day of vacation for every two weeks I spend in the Reserve. I’ve been here for a month and a few days, not enough for a reasonable trip home.”

His mother blew out a blustery sigh, sending a bunch of ugly popping and rushing noise through the phone. “Right, right, I forgot you haven’t been working for all that long, it just feels like you’ve been gone forever.”

Ilad smiled more genuinely. “I miss you too, mum.”

His mother sighed fondly.

“Oh!” she suddenly exclaimed, sounding like she had remembered something. “Have you managed to run into Safiyya yet? Her father was telling me she had helped a baby Deerling when it broke a leg just a bit ago.”

Ilad frowned. “Uh, no, I haven’t run into her yet. The tags she’s been picking up just haven’t been too close to mine. Or at least, that’s what she’s been saying in her messages.”

Ilad chuckled a bit. “I think she may be more excited to work here than me, to be honest, so she may just be working so much that she keeps forgetting to come find me.”

His mother laughed a bit. “I wouldn’t be surprised if that were the case. I guess you’ll just have to track her down yourself then.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Ilad sighed a bit wistfully. “Anyway, I should probably get going now, and… I’ll try to remember to set up an alarm before next week’s call, okay?”

“Okay sweetie, do good out there! Bye!”

He could hear the smile in her voice.

“Bye, mum.”

_ Beep _ .

Ilad dropped his hand into his lap, letting his wrist dangle loosely, his phone still in his grip. He felt… horrible. He shoved his phone into his pocket and then rubbed the heels of his palms into his eyes, trying to push away his frustration and upset, to keep more tears from falling, and it worked… sorta.

Safiyya, Saffy, Sapphire, Sophie… Safiyya was his best friend, they’d been like that since they were young and bonded over their similar love of Pokémon, their want to help them, to care for them. They’d spent the better part of their teen years training to be Rangers, working in Nurseries and Daycares and Pokémon Centres and grabbing every bit of knowledge they could from libraries on the care and welfare of Pokémon, their biology and their personalities and how to take care of them.

And.. when they were both accepted to work  _ here _ they had been ecstatic, but it’s been a month now where he hasn’t seen her face, the longest he’d gone without physically being with her since he was young.

He missed her, missed her more than home, and he felt so bad that he couldn’t tell her, tell her or his  _ mother _ what had happened to him, he couldn’t see either of them, couldn’t get comfort or advice, not without telling them what he’d done, the mistake he’s made.

The failure he’d become.

And… he couldn’t even go to them for the… the  _ weird _ problem, the  _ gross _ one. The one he’d done his best to not think about, even when his every moment reminded him of the life inside him, the incident that caused it… he did his best to ignore the way he felt about that incident.

Slowly, Ilad stood, pulled out his phone, and blindly accepted a tag for a nearby herd of Bouffalant before blankly walking over to Breccio and climbing on.

“Let’s go,” he said quietly.

Breccio hesitated only a moment before trotting away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I remembered more about the original fanfic that I read. While it's nice to make plans and write this story, I feel that I may be forgetting things from the original. While I don't want to exactly copy the original, hitting all the same major notes is my goal, and without the original to go through, I have no idea if I am.
> 
> I do remember a second companion Pokémon though, one that joined the Main Character while he was in the reserve, and we'll be meeting them soon :)

**Author's Note:**

> when it gets to that point, should I make Ilad have a birth kink (like erotic birth style kinda grossness) or would that be unbelievable / out of tone?
> 
> If you like this story you can come join my discord for fans of my works! discord.gg/tBGA5fU


End file.
